


In His Image [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: In His Image [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14th Century, 15th Century, 17th Century, 18th Century, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Fallen Angels, Historical, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Big Bang 2013, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Season/Series 05, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali can breathe life back into a corpse, but what exactly is Gabriel now? Gabriel flits around various centuries trying to work that out, Dean has another powered-down angel and a little brother to look out for, Castiel has forgotten how to trust, and someone keeps sending Sam annoying little notes on his laptop. Oh, and Bobby would like to remind you all that there’s an Apocalypse still going on. Covers season 5 from Gabriel’s death to the finale.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Whit_Merule]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Image [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In His Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359684) by Anonymous. 



> **Warnings:** Some gore, similar levels to the show. Some swearing, in dialogue and in Dean’s narrative voice. Use of real historical characters. Chapter 15 contains scenes of violence involving children.
> 
> Footnotes read by [kalakirya ](../users/kalakirya)  
> Thanks to [whit_merule](../users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule) for writing such an amazing story (I never seem to be coherent enough to express my love for it enough) and for letting me record it (my sanity is finally agreeing that it might have been a good idea to have done this, after all).  
> Thanks to kalakirya for beta listening to this and cheering me on over the past six months (It's been longer, hasn't it?).  
> And thanks to TheOtherShiroki for making the lovely cover :)
> 
> There were a couple of glitches in chapter 2. I finally uploaded the zip and m4b with the fixed ch2, but if you already downloaded the old version and don't want to bother with huge files again, I'm leaving ch2 available for download [on its own](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/IHI/IHI%20ch%202.mp3) and for streaming.
> 
> People have been pointing out they're having trouble downloading the files. I checked the download links and they're working on every browser I have (Firefox and Chrome), as well as on my phone (Android). I've also checked the files after downloading them and they're not corrupt. The mp3s are archived as .zip.   
> I don't know what else I can do (the files are too big for something like Mediafire anyway).   
> Keep in mind these are large files and it's going to take a while to download them.   
>  

Cover by [TheOtherShiroki](http://theothershiroki.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Chapter 2(41:31)

## Downloads

  * [MP3 ch 1-9](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/IHI/In%20His%20Image%20ch%201-9\(fixed\).zip) | **Size:** 293 MB | **Duration:** 5:19:17
  * [MP3 ch 10-18](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/IHI/In%20His%20Image%20ch%2010-18.zip) | **Size:** 365 MB | **Duration:** 6:37:10
  * [MP3 ch 19-26](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/IHI/In%20His%20Image%20ch%2019-26.zip) | **Size:** 354 MB | **Duration:** 6:24:27
[total - 0.99GB | 18:20:54] 
  * [M4B ch 1-9](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/IHI/In%20His%20Image%20ch%201-9\(fixed\).m4b) | **Size:** 147 MB | **Duration:** 5:19:22
  * [M4B ch 10-18](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/IHI/In%20His%20Image%20ch%2010%20-%2018.m4b) | **Size:** 184 MB | **Duration:** 6:37:14
  * [M4B ch 19-26](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/IHI/In%20His%20Image%20ch%2019%20-%2026.m4b) | **Size:** 178 MB | **Duration:** 6:24:32
[total - 509MB | 18:21:08] 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The song used is [Cântecul unui copil al nimănui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDg55fe6feY) by Decântec. I have strong feelings about this song and Gabriel and using it in this podfic was kind of inevitable.


End file.
